freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Minnie's Adventure
Why Does Toodles Have a Face? … Everyone knew Toodles first got a face on his birthday. But nobody was sure why ''it appeared. Maybe because Toodles was tired of always making mechanical noises. One day, Minnie Mouse was sitting quietly on the sofa. Just then, the day turned into night for a split second, catching Minnie off-guard. She peeked out the window, and there was a purple spaceship zooming towards the Clubhouse door. Minnie rushed outside and saw the five space creatures get out. ‘’Hello!’’ the yellow space creature said. ‘’Oh!’’ answered Minnie. ‘’It’s nice to meet you! But what are you doing here?’’ ‘’We have discovered a dark land,’’ the blue space creature clarified. ‘’And we’ve brought two friends!’’ the orange space creature added. Minnie was surprised to see Martian Mickey and Martian Minnie get out of the spaceship. Apparently, the two aliens decided to go along with the space creatures to the adventure. ‘’And here’s two more friends!’’ the green space creature added. Red Pangolin and his girlfriend, Purple Pangolin, came out. ‘’Uh…here’s one more friend,’’ the blue space creature said. Yellow Pangolin scrambled out last. ‘’Goodness!’’ Minnie marveled. ‘’That’s a lot of friends you’ve got.’’ ‘’Oh, no,’’ the yellow space creature reminded her. ‘’These are just four of our friends.’’ ‘’Oh, boy!’’ ''said Martian Mickey. ‘’''It feels so good to be on Earth!’’'' ‘’''I’ve never been on Earth before,’’ ''Martian Minnie remarked. ‘’I brought my guitar!’’ Yellow Pangolin announced. ‘’To scare away any enemies?’’ Purple Pangolin guessed. ‘’I don’t know how to play scary songs,’’ Yellow Pangolin admitted. ‘’Or loud music.’’ ‘’We can teach you,’’ Red Pangolin suggested. ‘’Thanks,’’ Yellow Pangolin replied, ‘’but I doubt it will work….’’ ‘’Aw, have some confidence,’’ Red Pangolin encouraged. ‘’Okay,’’ Yellow Pangolin responded, though he was still uncertain. ‘’''I decided to leave Martian Pluto on Mars,’’ ''Martian Mickey explained. ‘’''Why would you do that?’’ ''replied Martian Minnie. ‘’''Well, I don’t know…he might become afraid of the place we’re going to,’’ ''Martian Mickey answered. ‘’All right!’’ said Minnie. ‘’So are you ready to go?’’ ‘’Yeah!’’ the space creatures exclaimed. ‘’You bet!’’ Red Pangolin enthused. ‘’''As ready as I’ll ever be,’’ ''boasted Martian Mickey. ‘’Great! Let’s go!’’ Minnie cried. And with that, she marched ahead of the others. They followed her. Finally, they arrived at the dark land. Minnie looked uneasy---and so did the others, because it sure looked spooky! Up ahead, there was a haunted house. Martian Mickey opened the door. They could see no one inside. ‘’''Hello?’’ ''Martian Mickey called. ‘’Is anybody home?’’ added Purple Pangolin. Just then, Vampire Minnie rushed up to the scene, snarling viciously. ‘’If you’re looking for someone, you’ve come to the brrright place!’’ she said in an unusual accent. ‘’You mean this place has light?’’ Minnie asked. ‘’No, no, no,’’ Vampire Minnie cried. ‘’You were looking for a haunted house. Well, you found it!’’ ‘’A h-h-h-haunted h-h-house?’’ Red Pangolin inquired shakily. ‘’That’s brrright!’’ Vampire Minnie answered. ‘’''There’s light in here?’’ ''asked Martian Minnie. ‘’CUT IT OUT!’’ Vampire Minnie snapped. ‘’You must not misunderstand anything I say, because I can’t help with my accent!’’ ‘’''I think you have a WONDERFUL accent,’’ ''Martian Mickey commented. ‘’Thank you, thank you,’’ was Vampire Minnie’s grateful answer. ‘’And don’t worry, I won’t hurt you!’’ ‘’Phew!’’ sighed Minnie with relief. ‘’Thank goodness!’’ the orange space creature chimed in. ‘’I take it you’ve been here before, have you, Minnie?’’ Vampire Minnie asked. ‘’Yes, I have!’’ Minnie said. ‘’Well, you haven’t met ME before!’’ Vampire Minnie continued. ‘’Let me introduce myself. I’m Vampire Minnie, and I live here!’’ ‘’Really?’’ was Minnie’s amazed response. ‘’Brrreally!’’ Vampire Minnie responded. ‘’And I haven’t even saw those pangolins, those space creatures, OR those aliens before.’’ ‘’''That’s because we hardly visit,’’ ''Martian Mickey explained. ‘’My friends, welcome to the haunted house!’’ Vampire Minnie cried. Then Count Mickula appeared. ‘’Vhy, if it isn’t my lovely sister,’’ he said. ‘’That’s my brother, Count Mickula,’’ Vampire Minnie explained. ‘’''Great floating icicles, that’s amazing!’’ ''gushed Martian Minnie. ‘’''Yeah, we didn’t know you had a brother,’’ ''Martian Mickey added. ‘’It’s true that I am her brother,’’ Count Mickula boasted. ‘’Besides, I have always been single. But I’m glad I finally found a friend!’’ ‘’Wow….’’ Minnie replied, stunned. Toodles flew up next. ‘’Mouskatools! Mouskatools! Does anybody need any Mouskatools?’’ he shouted excitedly. Martian Mickey was appalled. ‘’''Nobody ever said ‘Toodles, oh’,’’ ''he realized. ‘’Uh, it’s ‘Oh, Toodles’, Martian Mickey,’’ Minnie corrected. ‘’''Oh, Toodles?’’ ''Martian Mickey repeated. ‘’DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?’’ an angry Minnie retorted. ‘’We DO NOT say ‘Toodles, oh’. We say, ‘Oh, Toodles’. Remember that. REMEMBER!’’ ‘’''Oh, Toodles! Oh, Toodles!’’ ''Martian Mickey said, trying it out himself. ‘’''Oh, you’re right, Minnie! It IS ‘Oh, Toodles’.’’'' ‘’See?’’ Minnie replied. ‘’''Now then, I suppose I should say it, too,’’ ''Martian Minnie piped up. ‘’''Oh, Toodles! Oh, Toodles!’’'' ‘’WE KNOW!’’ Yellow Pangolin yelled. ‘’''Wow! It actually sounds pretty good,’’ ''Martian Mickey commented. ‘’No time for that right now!’’ Minnie cried. ‘’Just look at Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie.’’ ‘’Vhat’s this talking machine doing here?’’ Count Mickula shouted. ‘’Shoo! Shoo! Get away from us! Get away from us!’’ Vampire Minnie added. ‘’Why are you scaring my friend?’’ Minnie asked sadly. ‘’Cause he has a face!’’ Count Mickula replied bitterly. ‘’You call that talking machine a ‘friend’?’’ ‘’''Please, don’t talk like that,’’ ''Martian Minnie said. ‘’Vhy not?’’ Count Mickula asked. ‘’He’s not supposed to be here!’’ ‘’Well, he flew in without us expecting it,’’ ''Martian Mickey admitted, ‘’''but we wouldn’t necessarily say he’s not supposed to be here.’’ ‘’''Enough!’’ Count Mickula said irritably. ‘’We had enough of this talking machine!’’ Vampire Minnie cried. ‘’How did he even ''get ''a face? Did he make a wish? Did magic make this happen?’’ ‘’Well, no,’’ the green space creature said defensively. ‘’He got it without reason on his birthday.’’ ‘’Yep!’’ Toodles responded eagerly. ‘’''You talked!’’ ''Count Mickula shouted. ‘’Get out of here, you’re bothering us!’’ ‘’Don’t make me leave!’’ pleaded Toodles. ‘’I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you must,’’ Vampire Minnie shot back. ‘’Back in the old days, you used to NOT have a face. And I brrremember that one time, when you didn’t come when everyone yelled ‘Oh, Toodles!’ As it turned out, you were sad that nobody needed your Mouskatools! I don’t want anything like that again! Now get here and we’ll brrremobe your face!’’ ‘’Wait!’’ Minnie said. ‘’Be considerate. You must not hurt Toodles!’’ ‘’Oh, suit yourself,’’ was Count Mickula’s sly answer. ‘’Ve are VERY friendly vampires. Ve vould NEVER hurt Toodles! Ve’re just removing Toodles’ face, that’s all! Now stop your vorrying and let us do it!’’ ‘’That’s STILL hurting Toodles,’’ Minnie replied. ‘’I already told you, VE DO NOT HURT PEOPLE!’’ Count Mickula shouted. ‘’Ve are VAY too friendly for that. Now quit your vorrying!’’ ‘’Do not hurt Toodles!’’ ''Martian Minnie called. ‘’Ve’re NOT going to listen to you complain,’’ retorted Count Mickula. ‘’It is time ve remove Toodles’ face!’’ Toodles was horrified! He quickly made his face vanish to show the others the Mouskatools. ‘’THAT was easy,’’ Vampire Minnie said. But then Toodles’ face reappeared. ‘’'HE SHOWED HIS FACE!!!’’ '''Count Mickula screeched. ‘’No, no no no no no no, no!’’ Toodles protested. But it was no use. Count Mickula took out a magic potion. ‘’Drink this!’’ Count Mickula told Toodles. ‘’But what will it do to me?’’ Toodles asked. ‘’Figure it out,’’ Count Mickula said with a smile. Toodles reluctantly drank the potion. Suddenly, he began to grow. He grew and grew, until he turned into a bloodthirsty monster! ‘’AAAAAAAAAHH!!!’’ everyone except Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie screamed. ‘’Go get ‘em!’’ Count Mickula ordered. Minnie and the others ran to escape the Monster Toodles. ‘’Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!’’ ''Monster Toodles growled. Eventually, Minnie and the others locked themselves in a room. They were panting, truly frightened. Monster Toodles was irritated at the locked door. ‘’So, what do we do now?’’ Minnie asked. ‘’Oh!’’ the yellow space creature cried, pointing. ‘’There’s a stairwell!’’ ‘’B-But where does it lead to?’’ the orange space creature asked. Just then, Monster Toodles started slamming himself against the door. Minnie’s heart thumped as the banging continued. ‘’I can help you,’’ a soft voice said. Minnie and the others were terrified at the sight of Ghost Minnie. ‘’Don’t worry, I will not hurt you,’’ Ghost Minnie said. ‘’But what is happening?’’ ‘’''Toodles turned into a monster!’’ ''Martian Minnie explained, shaking. ‘’''A-And now, we need to escape this house!’’ ''stuttered Martian Mickey. Monster Toodles started banging even more forcefully against the door. Minnie was about to have a heart attack. But Ghost Minnie was the only one who was calm. ‘’He might just give up and leave,’’ Ghost Minnie said, as Monster Toodles continued ramming the door. ‘’HE IS NOT GIVING UP!’’ Minnie yelled, her eyes about to pop. ‘’HE’S BEING PERSISTENT!’’ ‘’Dear, dear,’’ sighed Ghost Minnie, even as a bolt popped out from the hinges. ‘’I guess I was wrong.’’ Minnie started to shake uncontrollably. Now Monster Toodles would get her and the others! ‘’''I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!’’ ''Minnie screamed hysterically. Finally, the door crashed open. There was Monster Toodles, and he looked enraged! Terrified, Minnie and the others started for the stairwell. Ghost Minnie floated quickly, trying to keep up. Minnie looked desperately for another place to hide. But she could see no doors, only a yellow floor. Monster Toodles shrieked menacingly as the chase continued. After a series of different colored floors, Minnie finally found another hiding spot. But only Ghost Minnie remained. ‘’Drink this potion!’’ she cried, and poured it into Monster Toodles’ open mouth. Instantly, Toodles returned to normal. He looked frazzled and confused. Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie came running. ‘’You made Toodles go back to normal size!’’ he yelled. ‘’Oh, vell…ve only vanted to remove Toodles’ face, and it apparently had the vrong effect….’’ Minnie sighed with relief as she came out of her hiding spot with the others. It turned out Count Mickula didn’t want ''to create a monster! He only wanted to do something slightly more harmless. ‘’Perhaps THIS would do the trick,’’ Vampire Minnie pondered as she made Toodles take another potion. And, sure enough, Toodles’ face disappeared! ‘’NOW you’ve done it!’’ ''Martian Mickey cried. ‘’Hopefully, he’ll behave from now on,’’ Vampire Minnie boasted. ‘’But what happened to Toodles’ face!?’’ shouted Minnie. ‘’Ve got rid of it---finally,’’ Count Mickula grinned. ‘’And now, he’ll come every time you say ‘Oh, Toodles!’.’’ ‘’Oh, but I thought he ALWAYS came when we say that,’’ Minnie said. ‘’Except for that one time!’’ Count Mickula reminded her sternly. ‘’Quit your vorrying, now, and enjoy the good old Toodles!’’ ‘’Oh, oh, but I heard that Quoodles and Goofles, who look like Toodles, still have faces,’’ Vampire Minnie said. ‘’Oh, drat!’’ Count Mickula cried. ‘’I forgot!’’ ‘’''I know what to do,’’ ''Martian Minnie said. ‘’''Oh, Quoodles!’’'' ‘’''Oh, Goofles!’’ ''Martian Mickey shouted. ‘’Guys, don’t you know that you’re causing even more trouble?’’ scolded Minnie. ‘’''Gee, we’re sorry, Minnie,’’ ''apologized Martian Minnie. Luckily, Quoodles and Goofles didn’t come. ‘’Oh, quaking teeth, they’re not coming!’’ Count Mickula said with annoyance. ‘’WE should call them,’’ Vampire Minnie suggested. ‘’Good idea!’’ Count Mickula agreed. ‘’''Oh, Quoodles!’’ Vampire Minnie shouted. ‘’''Oh, Goofles!’’ ''added Count Mickula. Instantly, Quoodles and Goofles came up to them. ‘’Ve’re here to remove your faces!’’ Count Mickula said. ‘’Come brrright here, and we’ll brrremove them,’’ Vampire Minnie added. Quoodles and Goofles shone some lights on them. ‘’''Ooh, vow, that’s very bright!’’ ''Count Mickula cried, blinded by the brightness. ‘’''I didn’t ask you to become bright,’’ ''Vampire Minnie shuddered. ‘’That’s right!’’ Count Mickula cut in. ‘’She asked you to come here!’’ Quoodles and Goofles obeyed the order this time. Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie set to work, and then Goofles and Quoodles’ faces disappeared. '‘’You are very mean!’’ 'Martian Minnie shouted angrily. ‘’Do you have a right to remove their faces?’’ ''snapped Martian Mickey. ‘’''Of course ve do!’’ ''Count Mickula confirmed with authority. ‘’Machines do NOT talk.’’ ‘’Oh, but you are not being very considerate,’’ Purple Pangolin said. ‘’Yeah,’’ Red Pangolin agreed. ‘’I forgot why I wanted to play my guitar in the first place!’’ Yellow Pangolin realized. He started strumming his guitar. Then, scary organ music began playing. Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie jumped with fright. ‘’Let’s go!’’ Vampire Minnie said frantically, and they fled. Minnie and the others cheered. Now Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie wouldn’t bother them again. Toodles, Quoodles, and Goofles also left the haunted house. ‘’Well, now we’ve frightened Count Mickula and Vampire Minnie,’’ the red space creature exclaimed. ‘’Right, and I’m going back to the Clubhouse!’’ Minnie decided. She started toward home. THE END Category:1,008 Category:Pages that are too long